Flames of feudal era
by ItY'girl
Summary: A Flame sent in the darkness of Feudal Era to cast light over it's dark times. But will that flame also melt a man's heart, or leave it as cold as before? A Sesshomaru x OC story
1. The meeting

A.N: I want to thank Crissa, I could never do it without her. I hope you like the story, it's my first one ever.

_Italic represents what they are thinking._

The meeting

She was sitting alone in the darkness of the abyss. Moments ago Wind informed her that Creator convoked a meeting.

_I do__ not__ wish to attend, even if I find it very __intriguing__ that this meeting has been convoked. The last meeting was held when this world began to take shape, and our ranks in it were established. But, I must attend…my curiosity is getting the best of me. Even so, what is curiosity? How do I define it?_

She never understood her feelings. When you are born as an adult, it's much more difficult to find your feelings,and understand them. And yet, she was always close to humans, observing them, taking mental notes. Slowly she began to understand the way they act and even started imitating their feelings. She even seemed to feel a slight jealousy towards humans, because they had feelings of their own, they did not need to copy them, to watch others so that they can imitate them. And yet, she was the only one that tried to understand them better, and she was among the few that did not look upon them like they were bugs.

It seems so long since I first started to learn how to feel, and even now, after all this time, I never quite got the hang of it.

Her line of thoughts was cut short as Lightning's voice filled her ears_. He is always so loud, so rash to take decisions and such a big mouth._

Flash back:

"I remember telling you not to abuse your powers, have I not Lightning?" I waited patiently for his outburst, and I was not disappointed.

"Are you insinuating that I destroyed that human establishment? I did not abuse my power, they deserved it!"

"Actually I was just making a remark, but if you are the one that destroyed the village, then you will support the consequences." _And I left him standing there, staring at me, being unable to realise that I fooled him…again._

End flash 

She chuckled remembering how short minded he can be.

"What in the name of the abyss are you doing? We are going to be late, and the Creator wants us to be punctual, remember?"

"Have no worry my lighty little friend, I shall be there in no time. said she with an ironic voice."

"Hmpf, smug as ever….never mind, just be there"

And so he left, with an air of self induced superiority. "Poor guy…" She whispered to herself.

She began heading to the meeting point, attempting to gather her thoughts. When she finally managed to clear her mind, she found herself in front of the meeting point.

All the elements were gathered and as she walked to designated place, she realised that even Moon, Sun and all the stars were present.

_This is strange… why is it that the Creator gathered all of us? It must be something of great importance for him to do something like that…I wonder… meetings like this would be held only if the physical world's problems would affect our dimension in some way, or…_

She did not manage to finish the thought as Creator entered, towering above all of them, hotter that fire, yet colder that ice, more solid that earth itself and yet as fluid as water.His eyes were as lightning bolts and his hair as delicate as the wind. The light coming from him was brighter that the sun in a hot summer day and his beauty and grace was far greater than Moon's. He fluttered his midnight robe, from which stars were born and spoke with his thunder voice.

"I have gathered all of you here to speak of the past, present and future. Son's and daughters, the world, as we all know it, will end soon."

At the sound of these words, worried whispers started to fill the large room.

"How is this possible?"

"Oh no! What shall we do?"

From her left, Sun stood up, his light trying to defy the Creator, and spoke proudly and confident of his words.

_Oh, how I hate this bonding between me and this bastard. Ever since the beginning of time he tries to make me feel inferior, even if our powers are alike , and yet he is the one put high in the sky, towering above us all, he, the light giver._

"Please do tell us, mighty Creator, father of us all, of what interest is this matter to us? We are not part of this world, we do not care for humanity, the Sun will rise and dawn even if the Earth is without his beings, or gone, this problem is not of our concern."

"Arrogant as always, aren't you?" She mumbled, but unfortunately he heard her and gave her a hateful glare, which she returned with an very fake smile. _I would burn you to a crisp if you weren't the friggin sun._

"Thank you Sun for your most sincere opinion, said the Creator calmly but unfortunately you did not let me finish what I intended to explain. As I said, the world shall end, not by human hand, but by a greater evil. In the past, 500 years ago, humans tried to destroy this evil. But unfortunately, as time went by, it became more and more powerful. When I first created this world, and all of you, we agreed not to interfere in it, but merely observe. Our observation is now complete my children, we have to act, or the world that we all know and **love**, including our dimension, shall be greatly affected by this evil."

After Water build up her courage to speak, she said:"But we cannot interfere and commence a war, or Earth will be destroyed by our own forces, and is it not this very reason that made us agree that we merely observe?"

"Indeed, we shall not commence a war, instead we must cut the evil from it's roots. For that we need only one person. Fire!"

"Yes sir!" She stood up, as straight and proud as she possibly could and looked him in the eyes… _Those eyes, they remind me of life and death all together._

"You will be sent on Earth, 500 years in the past, to destroy this evil."

"Yes sir, but…. I have only one question, why me?"

"You seem to understand the earth's creatures better"

"Bu….t…" that was the last thing she managed to say until the Creator dismissed the meeting.

"There will be a messenger who will inform you of your name, appearance and your exact target.Once you get that information you will travel immediately to Earth."

"Yes sir…"

She went back to were Lightning found her and saw Wind waiting, with the profile prepared.

_Oh Wind, how I am going to miss you. You are my closest friend, the only one that understands me. You didn't even tell Creator when I started to study humans, and for that I am grateful…he knows too much of my activities already. You even agreed to study about feelings with me…_

As Fire was lost in her thoughts, Wind double checked her profile, making sure everything was alright. She was nervous, even if she did not want to show it, she too cared about Fire. After all Fire was the one that taught her this amazing thing called feeling.

_Oh I hope you will be alright. Even if you know them, I heard that having a body makes feelings more intense…_

"Wind?" _She looks so lost in thoughts, I wonder what is she thinking about._

"Yes! Oh I apologize, here is your profile. Read it well. Once you are on Earth you shall take this appearance and this name." She said the hole thing in one breath, like it was a thing she needed to get out of her system.

"I understood. Wind?"

"Yes? What is it? Tell me, anything!"

"I wonder, why did Creator choose me to go to Earth? You also know about humans, and you know about feelings to. So, why me?" It was a thought that stressed her. _I am no better then Wind, so why me?_

"Is it not obvious? Indeed, I also have knowledge about humans and feelings but I am Wind, I never stand still. I run, I am just passing by. But you, you are there, in the center of their lives, whenever someone needs light in the darkness, whenever they need warmth in a chilly night, or warm food. You are the closest to them, helping them in their everyday lives. Without you, they will not be able to live properly. So please Fire, do not let your flame extinguish!"

She giggled, _Wind is as worried as ever._ "Thank you and… Goodbye, my friend."


	2. Yuhi

**OK guys, this is the second chapter, I hope you start liking it. Please review so that I will know if you like it or dislike it. **

2. Yuhi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Yuhi.

Age: 17.

Appearance: slim, medium height, long blood red hair, deep orange eyes.

Clothes: light black battle suit with flame markings.

Weapon: katana, named Hitora.

Weapon features: it is able to take any shape under your will's commands. You can infuse your powers into it.

You may adjust your appearance to your likings. Good luck in your mission. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm… at least they gave me a forceful body. Now all I have to do is learn how to use it. This shouldn't't be so hard."

After reading it one more time, the thin paper burned in her hand, leaving behind only ash. She was there, 500 years in the past in feudal era Japan. With a body that she didn't know how to use and a mission ahead, she started to walk, slowly, teaching herself this new way of moving.

_500 years in the past…what a lonely place to be…_

As she became accustomed with walking, running and jumping around, a rogue followed her spotting her as a good victim.

"Hello there pretty lady!"

"Oh! Hello… who are you?" she had a distrustful look, but kept a smile on her face.

"Me? I am the one that's gonna kill you if you don't give me all your money!" he draw his sword threatening her.

"Hahaha! You? Kill me? Now, you really are a funny guy."

At the sound of her words the rogue charged. Forgetting her lack of movement she tried to doge it but tripped on a rock and fell.Lucky for her, because the blow was meant to cut her head.

As fright enveloped her, adrenaline pumped in her blood and in a matter of seconds the rogue was on fire, struggling for dear life in death's burning grasp. He fell onto the ground, probably in his last moments regretting he ever attacked this woman.

_I lost it, I can't believe I used my powers out of fear! This body, this cage I'm in, I must control it. I can't go running along, killing because I am afraid…_

With this thought in her mind, she searched for a place were no one could disturb her, made a mental plan of her training routine and started. The first week was for body reflexes and hand to hand combat. She stretched her body to it's maximum, not wanting to pause, not wanting to give up, and when she felt she reached her limit, she switched with power training. And so in a week she managed to sharp her reflexes and obtain a better control of her powers in her present body.

The next week was spend on sword training and the development of Hitora's powers. She managed to control Hitora's attacks with her will power and now all she had to do is practice.

"Hehe, all this hard training has it's results. Now I feel in top shape and in control again! All I have to do now is tes…" She stooped in mid sentence, hearing the sounds of a battle near by. _It's definitely a battle, I feel as the aura's of the opponent's crash. Well, it ain't going to kill me if I take a look._

With this thought in her mind, she hid herself behind a bush an silently watched the fight. There was a group of people to the left, and a woman riding a feather on the right. _Feudal era is getting stranger by the minute._

The group was formed of two men, two women, a small child and a strange two tailed cat. The one fighting was a tall man, with red pants and haori. He had long white hair, dog ears and a huge fang shaped sword.

"WIND SCAR!!" she heard him shout, as the ground shacked and a great mass of energy was released. Yuhi covered her ears, his loud voice affecting her sensitive hearing.

_Great, another big mouth, this one's a mutt too. Although his does have interesting attacks._

Slowly she registered the other characters as well. One of the girls had a large boomerang on her back. The other was a strange clothed girl that didn't quite fitted the scenery. The other man was a monk, judging by his clothing and staff. Next there was the small child, a boy. He was also out of the ordinary, because he had a fluffy fox tail.

_T__his is the most unusual group I have ever seen.__Could they be the ones that might help me?…Neah, I work on my own, plus, they are just too strange. Bu, as I say, a little side-tracking never killed._

With that thought in her mind, Yuhi went out of her hiding place after their opponent ran away. In her previous weeks she had a bit of human interaction, when she went to villages for food, so now she was not so oblivious of their ways of greeting and acting.

"Hello!" She said, a smiley mask plastered on her face.

"Who are you and what do you want? Are you another one of Naraku's minions sent by that evil bastard to get our fragments of the jewel? Did he see that Kagura failed and sent you instead? Answer me wench!"

Hearing the loud man calling her a wench and suffocating her with so many questions in such a short time didn't quite fit with her vision of proper greeting. As a result, a spark was already forming in her hand, but she managed to subside her anger, and answered as calm as she could muster to be.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF THE ABYSS AM I SUPPOSE TO ANSWER YOU MUTT, WHEN YOU YELL QUESTION AFTER QUESTION AT ME???"After a deep breath, and seeing how his white ears flattered to his skull, showing her victory, she talked again, this time in a calmer tone.

"My name is Yuhi, and no, I am not one of Na…whatever minions, but could you please tell me who is this aaa…?"

"Naraku." said the odd dressed girl. "Hi, I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Sango , Miroku, Shippo and Kirara" she introduced everybody. Yuhi bowed politely, as she saw people do in villages. They all bowed in response, only Inuyasha turned his back mumbling. "Humph the last thing we need is a burden."

He headed to a nearby tree, jumped in it and sat on a comfortable branch, his back toward them. Kagome watched Inuyasha with a look that said 'You will pay for your rudeness later'. She then turned to Yuhi with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to join us for supper? We have lots of ramen."

_Well, I want to find out more about Naraku, and they do have food, so why not?_

"Of course, why not?"

They found a nice place to camp and Shippo and Inuyasha were sent to fish. After Sango went to gather fire wood, Yuhi found herself alone in the camp with Kagome and Miroku. After double checking and making sure Sango was gone, Miroku stood up, walking toward Yuhi. He couldn't't miss the chance to pop the question to this new beauty they met.

"Lady Yuhi, may i ask you a most important question?"

Kagome overheard but waited in silence, a knowing smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes Miroku, what is it that you want?" She hoped she got the monk's name right, after all she was not the kind of person to remember names. Since the monk didin't correct her, Yuhi assumed she got his name right.

"Please Lady Yuhi, please, would you bare my child?"

A huge boomerang appeared out of nowhere and hit the monk's head. As he turned, he saw the one that threw it, and she did not look happy.

"My dearest Sango, I was never in my entire life more happy to see you." As the monk was speaking, her faced calmed, then suddenly turned tomato red as Miroku's hand accidentally slipped to her behind. A slap was heard.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!" That was the last thing they heard from Sango before she stormed out of the clearing to cool down.

"You never learn you lesson do you monk?" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Keh… Does it worth it?"

"Every single slap or boomerang in the head my friend, every single one…"

After Sango came back and all the spirits calmed down, they started to eat. The atmosphere was tense and Yuhi could feel it. As moments passed she waited for someone to ask the question, the only problem being that she did not know the answer. In the end, Sango was the one that voiced the question.

"So who are you? And how come you know nothing of Naraku? Every single person in Japan know who he is."

She feared this question, but as they say, if you run from your fears they will catch you eventually. So now Yuhi had to make up a story, and fast.

"I… as I said, my name is Yuhi. I… come from the continent. My lord send me here to investigate an evil that seems to haunt Japan." The lies were coming out of her mouth easier than she expected. I never knew I was a good liar.

"So you are like his slave or something? And if you are from the continent, how is it that you speak our language so good?" It was the first time Shippo spoke that night, and as always his mouth spoke without his head.

"Shippo!" Kagome had the voice of a mother that just found her child doing something bad . "Don't be rude, it is not nice what you said, now apologize to Yuhi."

"I am sorry for what I said. Now would you tell us your story? And then we will tel you ours. Right guys?" at the sight of Shippo's pleading eyes, everybody agreed.

_Well now I'll really test my capacity of making a lie…_

"I was born here in Japan. My parents were poor so we didin't live such a great life. My father thought that if we move to the continent he will find a better place to work, and so we did. I was seven when we moved. He managed somehow to slip me in the royal court where I was to became a servant. But it seems that faith had other plans for me. As I was still a little girl, the soldiers had patience with me, and showed me how to defend myself. I was a fast learner and my lord observed that. As a result, I received battle training. At the age of eleven I was the best fighter they had. My lord named me in charge of the special forces. A month ago a messenger came from Japan, saying that a great evil is clouding the country's future and that lord's help was required. Since I was the only one speaking the language fluent, he sent me… and here I am." As Yuhi finished her story, everyone was staring at her in admiration.

"In charge of special forces at eleven! That is so cool." Kagome's voice showed she listened to every word said by Yuhi.

"Well, I shared my story, now tell me of this Naraku."


	3. Discussions

**Thanks to the guys that reviewed the story, it means a lot to me to know that there are people reading it. **

**This is the third chapter...I do not own Inuyasha, bla blah, but I do own Yuhi and the other characters from her world. **

**Please stick with me. And, review :P **

Discussions

Wind traveled fast to were Lightning was last seen. She wanted to have a word with the big mouthed element.

_How dare he? How dare he say something like that? That bastard, I'll give him a piece of my mind!_

"My, my Wind, what brings you so high in the sky? I was just preparing for a lightning storm, care to join me?" He had a smug look on his face. He knew why Wind came but he enjoyed running in circles around the subject.

"How dare you you egocentrically bastard? You have no right to speak like that of Fire!" Wind's calm was running thin, as a result the air around her started to move in circles, forming a small tornado and in the center of it was a very angry element.

"I was just expressing my opinion, what is so bad in that?" his face was a devious smirk that didn't want to leave.

She hissed at him, her look threatening to rip him apart. Probably, if she wouldn't have to answer to Creator for what she did, she would. But for now all she could do, without inflicting any damage was to talk.

"Just telling you opinion? More like yelling it so that everybody could hear you! You even went to Creator to convince him to let you go there, because she is not capable! You liar, she is more that capable for the job and you know it!" She was loosing patience, the smug look on his face drove her fury over the edge.

"Hear my words Lightning. The next time I hear you speak like that, it will be your last." After Wind spoke those words, she turned around and walked away.

_Oh I will remember that Wind, but have no worry I'll find a way to get her back as soon as possible. Before the earth life stile will corrupts her. _

* * *

Yuhi was the one closest to the fire. Next to her was Miroku. Kagome was sitting across the fire. On her right sat Inuyasha, on her left was Sango. Shippo was curled in her lap, ready to fall asleep. Sango looked at Kagome as if telling her to begin.

"So now that we know we have the same goal, meaning killing Naraku, why don't you join us?"

"First tell me of this Naraku, so that I can know what I have to deal with."

"Well…" began Kagome, not knowing exactly were to start. "He is a half demon, but not by birtth. He became such, after a human named Onigumo gave his soul to the demons. In essence, he shouldn't be that strong, but due to the Shikon no Tama he gained incredible strength."

"What is this Shikon no Tama?" I never heard of it, but by the look on her face it seems to be important.

"Wench, how come you don't know of the jewel?" Inuyasha's rough and way to loud voice interrupted her thoughts once again.

Twitching, she looked at him, speaking in the most neutral voice she could muster." Inuyasha, I must remind you that my name is not wench, is Yuhi, and I would appreciate if you would call me by it."

"Keh! Whatever." He crossed his hands over his chest with a scowling face, mumbling something about scary women.

"Shikon no Tama is the jewel of four souls. Inside the jewel there is the spirit of a great priestess named Midoriko, and the spirit of a demon. In essence the jewel is neutral, because both good and evil reside in, just like they reside in a human soul. But, depending on the person holding the jewel, this can be good or bad. It gives demons powers many times greater that their own, it is like a drug to them, and they all get attracted to it." Kagome paused for a moment before continuing in a lower voice. "I am the keeper of the jewel and I must get it from Naraku and restore it, because I broke it."

After Kagome gave me this information, they all started to share their story and how Naraku plotted and made their life miserable. Yuhi listened, patiently. She felt sorry for Sango because she watched her family and friends being killed by her own brother, while he was under Naraku's control. _She is strong…_ Yuhi thought after watching Sango tel the story with anger in her eyes. _…And determined to kill Naraku and free her little brother, though, I do not realize how he will live without the jewel fragment. She says she's a demon slayer, so she must know how to fight…_

Miroku's story was short. He said it as if nothing has happened, an that being sucked in his kazana was irreversible. But she saw determination in his eyes. He wanted to live, to protect his friends and that will to live might be just his greatest strength. _Monk, you wear the mask of a shallow man, why is it that you hide who you really are? You are such a fool for keeping them at arm's length, only to keep them from being hurt… you are wise for nothing monk, for you are a complete idiot with yourself._

As Shippo fell asleep, Kagome told Yuhi about the death of his father and the thunder brothers. How Shippo, despite being small, he was a brave little guy. He also had the habit of thinking aloud which brought him lots of punches in the head from Inuyasha.

"And what about you Inuyasha?" Said Yuhi, curious about his story. "What is your story?"

"Keh! Like I'd tell you!" with those last words he hopped in a tree, not facing them.

"Don't mind his rudeness Yuhi, actually Inuyasha is a softie inside, he just doesn't know how to express it so he becomes rude to hide his incompetence." We all started to laugh.

It seems that the laughter, combined with Kagome's words didn't look convenient to Inuyasha, because he immediately jumped on the ground.

"My incompetence??? I'm NOT the one who broke the jewel!! Now who's the incompetent huh??" Says Inuyasha, feeling proud that he could return Kagome's words right back to her.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome with a honey coated voice. He realized what he said and he knew what was coming. Hello again earth, my old friend. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIT!" the subjucation beads reacted immediately, making poor Inuyasha one with the ground.

Yuhi watched the hole scene amazed, wondering how can a human have so much power over a half demon. "What are those?" she finally managed to speak.

"Oh, those are subjugation beads priestess Kaede gave me so that I cad control him. They practically subdue his spirit when I say ‚S' ‚I' ‚T'. Now, back to his story. Well it all started 50 year ago…"

And so Kagome began Inuyasha's tragic story, as he and Kikyou were betrayed by Naraku and forced to act against each other. As Kikyou pined Inuyasha to the sacred tree were he was found by Kagome, Kikyou's reincarnation, 50 years later, and how their journey began...

* * *

Moon walked to Creator. He summoned her moments ago and she had to attend, before Sun dawned.

"Enter Moon, I have a task for you." Creator's voice was intimidating and suddenly Moon felt the need to knee in front of his greatness.

"Speak master and I shall listen, command and I shall obey."

"Obey you shall. You must go to Earth…"

* * *

After a night in witch Yuhi struggled with her thoughts, when morning came, she decided that she will stay with them to be able to find Naraku. She was the firs to wake up, so she took the liberty of making some ramen. I Have to earn their trust, why not start with this? It seems that the smell of ramen awoke everybody quickly, and as Yuhi was boiling more water, she found out that Inuyasha already devoured three bowls and was waiting for the fourth.

„Aren't you a hungry one, Inuyasha?" Yuhi's eyebrow raised, speaking in a ironic tone.

„Mmm, ramen is ood." As Inuyasha tried to speak and eat at the same time, Kagome awoke, looking surprised at the already prepared breakfast.

„Yuhi, did you do all of these?" asked Kagome with amazement.

„Heheh, well… yeah. I woke up earlier and I thought you guys might like it." Kagome looked over Yuhi's shoulder and after seeing Inuyasha she spoke.

„The way I see it, someone certainly loved your little surprise." The both laughed watching Inuyasha eat bowl after bowl of ramen.

After they ate breakfast and packed they went on with the search for jewel shards and Naraku. Kagome was traveling on Inuyasha's back, Sango, Miroku ans Shippo were sitting on an oversized flying Kirara and Yuhi, since she was pretty fast, traveled alongside with Inuyasha.

They just passed a village, when Kagome felt the presence of a jewel shard.

„I think it's Kohaku! It's traveling this way fast!" Just when Kagome finished, they saw a mass of demons heading for them. Kagura, the wind witch and one of Naraku's minions was leading them. Kohaku was behind them, sitting there, his face void of any expression, his soul trapped.

As Kagura and the army of demons approached, everybody was in battle stance. Yuhi drew Hitora and waited for the appropriate moment to strike. _Damn I can't use my powers or they will suspect that I am not who I said I am. And it's way too early for them to find out my true nature. Well I guess I'll go with skill only._

„Well well Inuyasha, I see you made a new friend. She better know how to fight, or you are going to lose her." Spoke Kagura in her evil tone.

„SHUT UP YOU WITCH!!" Inuaysha didn't drag the time. He draw his sword, Tetsusaiga unleashing his first attack. „KAZE NO KIZU!!" The energy unleashed by the sword left a claw shaped scar on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku weren't slaking either. As Kagura came with an army of over a thousand demons, there was no time to sit and chat. Her boomerang, Hiraikotsu was flying everywhere. Miroku was sucking as many demons as he could stand with the void in his hand, called kazana. Yuhi was casually slicing demons with Hitora, paying more attention to the way they fought. Sango is well trained, and Miroku, that kazana of his, even if it might be his grave someday, it seems he will never hesitate to use it if he were to protect Sango. Foolish monk for secretly being in love with her. With the tip of her eye, Yuhi watched Kagome shoot arrow after arrow. She never missed her target, mostly because there were so many of them. After a while, she ran out of arrows. Getting suddenly scared, she hid behind a rock. She was oblivious to the mass of demons that headed straight towards her and as Inuyasha was busy with Kagura, her death was coming close. When Kagome turner around, all she saw was a mass of demons, only meters away from her. She had nowhere to run so she did what any scared school girl would do. She closed her eyes waiting for the painful, finishing blow. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw black and a flame pattern. She was saved, Yuhi saved her.

„Go! Run somewhere safe or you'll really get killed!" she screamed, not turning toward Kagome, continuing to fight. _Why did I save her anyway? It's not like I thought to much before jumping in front of her and protecting her… was it instinct to protect her? But, she is not mine to protect, and I couldn't possibly get attached to them in such a short time… right?_

After the fight was over, and Kagura ran away once more, they made camp. Kagome told Inuyasha that Yuhi saved her life, and now that thought didn't leave him at peace. Inuyasha was not quite the thinking type on person. He was action he was strength, he left the thinking to Miroku, but this thought bugged him and so he jumped in a tree, locking for a nice quiet spot to…. Think.

I_ wasn't able to protect her. I failed to protect Kagome again, and she had to be saved by another… again. But I was fighting Kagura? So I couldn't have known what happened to Kagome!… No! This is not an excuse! I should have known that Kagura will try to separate me from the others. Good thing Yuhi was there to save her. But why did she save Kagome? Could she be trusted? Does she have any interest in doing so? He growled in frustration. He was never able to solve enigmas. Pff, I'll get a headache if I don't stop thinking. I'll just go there and tell her what I have to say, and talk later to Miroku about this._

He jumped from his tree and heard Kagome speak to Yuhi. She was thanking Yuhi for saving her life. Hearing Kagome's soft, thanking words, gave Inuyasha courage. He knew Kagome would appreciate what he was about to do and that was his main reason for doing it. When he was close enough, he coughed to make his presence known looked straight at Yuhi, then turned his gaze toward the ground, like his feet were suddenly the most interesting thing he ever saw.

„Thank you for saving Kagome." He said it in merely a breath, trying to get it out as soon as possible.

„You are welcome Inuyasha."

„Keh"he sat on the ground, legs crossed, again having that rude face of his

Yuhi giggled inside of her head. _He really is a softie inside…_

After Inuyasha thanked her, Yuhi left camp, to clear her thoughts.

* * *

From the sky, Moon looked at her, wanting to choose a good moment to speak with her. Now, let's see what she's been up to. I hope Creator did not make me lose my time with her for nothing. She dropped from the sky, keeping a fair amount of distance between herself and Yuhi.

„There is no need to hide anymore, I sensed your presence the moment you stepped on ground." Yuhi said those words without turning her head, making Moon feel a bit ignored. She then turned, looking at her with indifference.

„So what are you doing here?" Yuhi and Moon were never in good relations, but as long as the didn't step on each other's tail, everything was OK.

„I did not come here to chat with you, Creator sent me to see how the mission is going. So what did you find out so far?"

Yuhi's blood started to boil in her veins. Moon could be very annoying sometimes. „So Creator does not trust me, is that why he sent you?"

Moon looked at her, smirking arrogantly. „Get a hold of yourself! This is not about trust, this is about the mission!"

She gave her a hateful glare. Moon was right. She must keep her feelings in check or the mission would be doomed to ruin. „I apologize for my outburst. Please do continue with what you had to say."

„I wish to know what you did and find out so far." Said Moon in an emotionless tone.

„Well, were should I start…" _I can't tell her about the gang…I'm sure Creator would not approve my side tracking, even if I did find some valuable information. I could tell her about Naraku and the jewel…_ And so she did. She told Moon everything she knew of Naraku, how he controls this great power stored in a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. She told her that he is not easy to find, the sneaky bastard never caries his own fights and sends his minions to do the dirty work.

After she told her everything she knew about Naraku, Moon turner her gaze to the sky. Yuhi realized that she was about to leave, so she decided that it was now or never. She had to ask.

With a nervous voice she gave voice to her curiosity.„ How is everybody?"

„Excuse me?"

„Did anything happened?…back home?…"

Moon's look suddenly turned evil as a smirk was forming on her delicate features. „Home you say? You have become soft Fire? this Earth's aura killed your flames or what? We have no home, we have no name, we have no friends, no past, no present, no future. We are nature, we are eternal and we do not need to feel, feelings are for weak humans." She turned toward Yuhi, adopting a formal voice. „Do you have any other questions?"

Her hands were clenched in fists, the nails digging in her flesh…The pain inflicted helped her compose and give an appropriate answer." No, you are free to go and gaze upon this world from your lonely, frigid place in the sky." A smirk appeared when she saw Moon stunned face. „You may leave."

Moon turned on her heels, disappearing in the night's sky. After seeing her walk away, Yuhi decided to go to the camp and tell the guys she will be off for the rest of the night. She needed to calm her nerves and get some more training.

She was almost near camp when she heard them talking. Talking about her. She could hear Inuyasha's voice so she stayed foot, trying to hear what they were saying.

„I still don't trust her Kagome! I know she saved your life, but something is not right with her!" Inuyasha's voice was loud, as always, but this time it was full of suspicion and concern.

„What more proof of her loyalty do we need Inuyasha. She saved my life. She was not even close to me and yet she came and saved me." Kagome was determined. Her soft voice was full of trust for the girl that saved her life. She looked at Sango and her friend approved with Kagome's point of view.

„We all have to agree…" began Shippo, again voicing his thoughts. As young as he was, Shippo was a very good at observing, but never good at keeping his mouth shut. „… That Inuyasha must feel guilty because he wasn't able to save Kagome, and that is why he does not trust Yuhi, even though, in my opinion she did it because she thought it was a good thing to do." Sango and Miroku nodded, even Kirara made a small nod, showing that she too approved Shippo's logic.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't look so happy about the kit's little speech. „Shut it runt! Who asked for your opinion anyway?"

„Inuyasha, sit." As the poor half demon was once again with his face stuck to the ground, Kagome spoke again. „You must learn to listen and respect Shippo. Actually he made a pretty good observation…"

Yuhi heard what she needed. The group trusted her, minus Inuyasha, but he will submit to Kagome. _Well I guess there is no need to go and tell them I'm leaving for the night, I'll be back in the morning anyway._ With that thought in mind she went to find a good place to train.

After a considerable amount of walking she finally found it. Large, surrounded by rocks, nothing could catch fire._ Just perfect…_. And so her training began.

Draw sword…

_She is right, it hurts me to say, but I have become soft…_

Step. Cut. Defend.

_Is it this body?The flesh and blood that makes me feel like that?…_

Stab. Drag.Step

_Is it because of this heart? That beats fast when I am angry?_

Jump.Release.Kick.Flip.Catch

_I know a lot of feelings now, but I can't define them to their best meaning. I miss…Sheet sword. I miss Wind, what is she doing, I wonder…_

She draw Hirota again, infusing a bit of her powers in it. Then concentrated, commanding the sword to shape shift. Hitora obeyed her will, and now, in front of Yuhi, was a beautiful fire tiger with black steel fangs and eyes that reminded of the pits of hell. The large feline moved gracefully around Yuhi, as if she was letting itself examined. Now, this is the most perfect personification I could ever give you.

Yuhi was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't feel the presence that watched her every move from the shadows.

**Please read & review :)**


	4. A stranger appears

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy... I hope you like it, review please ;)**

4. A stranger appears

_What is she? She is definitely not a demon, I don't sense any demonic presence on her… But I have never seen humans with such power…_ He tried and tried to find answerers and searched for reasons inside his head. Finlay, after realizing that questions with no answerers had no purpose, he decided to make himself known.

Yuhi felt a strong aura filling her training place. She turned around seeking the one that disturbed her training. And she saw him.

Emerging from the shadows was a tall man with impossibly long silver hair. His eyes were pools of gold that could melt a soul in a moment, but Yuhi noted that his look was empty and cold. Two magenta claw shaped stripes adorned symmetrically on his cheeks while a dark blue crescent moon had it's rightful place on his forehead, while pointed ears indicated his demonic blood.

His clothes were white, with a red pattern on the shoulders of his haori. On his right shoulder was a large fur, that seamed to magically stay there and on hit left, a part of his armor created a spike circle that went to his back. Two swords had their place on his left side. All in all, his imposing stature might intimidate almost everybody, but Yuhi was firm on her position, a smile forming inside of her head, while her face remained blank.

_He is from far away the most… Nono no no no… Damn this body! I have a mission and I must not get distracted by people as delicious as he is… oh this is troublesome…_

Being busy with the fight inside her head, Yuhi didin't observe, the man's companions. A little girl, with ebony hair and joyful eyes sat in a dragon's saddle and was wreathing a flower crown, absently singing. A small toad demon hold the dragons reins, looking absolutely ridiculous. How did a small creature like him guide a dragon remains a mystery.

Yuhi saw the look in the tall man's eyes, trying to penetrate her soul, although his face remained blank.

_He is strong. The aura tells me that much. Well, if he thinks I'm gonna get scared and break down, he is in for a big surprise. After all, he's the one that intruded my personal space! _With this thought settled in her mind, Yuhi broke the silence.

„Who are you? And what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" _In the name of the abyss, I've spent too much time with Inuyasha, I am starting to become as paranoid as he is._

„ I, Sesshomaru will do as I please and I will not answer to a human like you. You are a strange human, I feel no demonic presence in you.Tell me wench, where did you learn to control fire like that?"

He eyed her suspiciously, also getting a better look at her. Her slender body wasn't voluptuous, but it was curved in all the right places. Long, toned legs moved swinging hips looking like it tried to hypnotize the demon lord. Her blood red hair reached her bottom, the morning breeze making locks get in her deep orange eyes. She was an exotic beauty, with a fiery temperament, her skin-tight black, red strapped battle outfit completing her image.

Yuhi saw his look. He was analyzing her and that was something Yuhi didn't appreciate.„Well, Sesshomaru, She said emphasizing his name I have no wish what so ever to tell you how I do it, until you apologize for being so unabashed, wanting to be almighty, aristocratic, rude!"

„How dare you speak with Lord Sesshomaru like that human? He will squash you like a bug for your insolence wench!!" The little toad's face was angry as he threw him small fists in the air.

Yuhi turns her look toward the small toad, but decided to ignore him, redirecting her full attention to Sesshomaru. His face was still blank, although, his eyebrow was slightly raised.

„I see you do not wish to answer my question. Then, prepare to die." He was confident, this wench had absolutely no respect for him. _What a minx, she has to be out of her mind. In that case I will spare the world of her._

„I will make you a deal." At this statement, Seshomaru's eyebrow was visibly rising." If you give me a worthy fight, I will tell you about me, is that OK with you, ice prince?" Her voice was dripping with irony and she looked at him like he would be to scared to make the deal.

„ If you survive the fight that is…" He eyed her for any sign of fear. There was none. _This human certainly has to be crazy._

„Don't you worry about me, let's just go somewhere else so no one can disturb."

Sesshomaru was intrigued. If the woman was not crazy, she has a great deal of courage, but yet again, to defeat him she will need more that courage._Does she even know the danger she puts herself in?…Even so, she smells confident, I don't see any trace of fear in her scent. I might as well test this confidence of hers._

Making a decision, Sesshomatu spoke to the little toad, without turning to acknowledge him. „Jaken, you will take Rin to seif place and await for my return."

„Bbbut…m…my Lord," shuttered Jaken „Why waste your precious time on a stupid human like her?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's statement and turned to look at the little girl called Rin. „Rin, be good and don't go too far from Jaken."

Rin's eyes beamed up when Sesshomaru spoke to her. She hugged his knee, that being as tall as she was, and answered in a sing-song voice. „Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

After his companions left, Sesshomaru and Yuhi started to search for a suitable fighting place. After a few minutes, Yuhi found it. It was wide, no trees, they could manifest themselves with no restrain.

_He's quite handsome, it would be a pity for him to die… Wow wow!!! I need to stop this stupid body from sending thoughts like that…How troublesome._

She looked at him before unsheathing her sword. As her orange eyes met his golden gaze, the fight began.

He moved behind her with the speed of light, and before she could realize it his sword was around her neck, looking for a clean cut._ The bastard won't even let me blink!_

She countered him with Hitora, when he was just a few inches from his goal. Feeling his youkai gathering in his other hand, forming deadly poison in his sharp claws, Yuhi formed Hitora's tail and with sheer willpower, made it coil around his arm just in time.

The sword that was at less that an inch form her throat started to gather energy. Feeling railed, Yuhi closed her eyes and steered her powers to make herself disappear and appear a few feet from him. Seeing that she escaped, Sesshomaru released an attack from his sword, Tokujin, but Yuhi was able to repeal his attack with a full swing, allowing Hitora to disperse some flames.

_He is strong, I give him that much and it seems that he has skills too._

Her attacks were met by his defense, the movements…everything was so tense, it all seemed like a blur,every muscle moved to attack, to defend, to step, to drag to release. Each move, elegant but confident.

They stopped to breathe, and only then Yuhi realized how much time passed since she last filled her lungs with air. Sesshomaru's clothes and skin were burned in a few places as cuts could be seen on his chest, the perfect stoic mask was long gone, as anger, frustration and a trace of enjoyment were written all over his face. And yes, his movements, were as elegant, well thought, and dazzling as they were when we first started to fight quite some time ago.

Yuhi wasn't in a better shape either. Her body was covered in cuts, her clothes were torn, but but her face held a deeply satisfied look.

_The kind of look I have when I train with Wind…_

_Even though we were created to never be able to fight each other, Wind and I fought… We fought to test our limits. Now that is fun! And when the limit was reached, we passed out from lack of power and had that damn satisfied grin our faces, every time…_

A blow that sent her flying 30 meters cut off her thinking line.

„Ouch!" even though she was fighting bravely, her face now looked just like a child when he stumbles and falls.

„You were not paying attention, I believe it is not wise to do so during a battle." Sesshomaru tried to keep his voice tone as neutral as possible, but he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face.

„Oh shut your mouth and move your sword, will ya!"

After another hour, they revealed their true forms. He was a great dog demon, with silver white fur and blood red eyes. The crescent moon remained on his forehead.He had huge sharp claws, and from his enormous teeth, poison was dripping, melting the ground.

Yuhi looked at him, fascinated by his size and the power he radiated. She regained her courage shortly after, and decided that she will transform as well. And so she did. Unleashing her power, Yuhi's body seamed to emanate more and more heat, until her body was covered in flames and she became the flame itself. Sesshomaru growled and barked menacing at her transformed form, challenging her to make the first move. And she did.

As their fight continued, she felt pure power, pure hate, pure admiration toward him, and she didin't dodge it, she let it hit her fully, somehow enjoying the moment and then returned the favor with a direct hit from Hitora. Adrenaline was their main fuel, and the tension from the battle seamed to crush the earth beneath them.

After they drained their powers, each trying to crush the other, they finally transformed to their human forms.

Before she fell to the ground, completely exhausted, Yuhi got a final glimpse of the battlefield. The earth was burned and it had holes that indicated where the poison from Sesshomaru's claws dropped. It was shattered, it looked like it absorbed all their power, their hate and pride. All that remained for them, was happiness. _Just like I was after my training with Wind…_

Once she touched the ground, she turned her head and saw Sesshomaru. He sat on his back, looking at the stars that started to appear on the rising night's sky. His face wore a trace of a pleased smile, sign that he enjoyed it too.

_No one but you my dear friend, no one but you made me smile like this before…I remember what you said the first time we ever did this… Fire, I'm telling you, if I ever had a body, I'd say that this feeling is better than sex, and trust me I heard humans talk about it like it's heaven…' Oh how we laughed that time. And now, there he is, he managed to make me have this smile plastered on my face once more, funny…_

He looked at her, drowning in her pleased gaze. She was again lost in her thoughts. This creature that he could not defeat, brought him a glimpse of what complete abandon is. „You dream with your eyes open again."

Yuhi's glassy eyes seemed to come back to life as she heard his voice. „I was just thinking…"

„May I ask of what?" His voice was smooth, but demanding.

She felt shivers down her spine, but kept her voice steady.„Of myself…"

„Human…" Sesshomaru's pools of gold were piercing her soul. His curiosity was getting the best of him and he would do anything to satisfy it.

„I am not human." Yuhi's fiery eyes snapped back to him, countering his golden gaze. Even now, when they were exhausted, they were still fighting.

His eyebrow rose, questioning her existence. „Then tell me, what are you?"

**So this is chapter 4. How is it?**


	5. What I am

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed! You have no idea how much this means to me:) so keep reviewing. Here is chapter five!**

**hayou: half demon (referring to Inuyasha)**

5. What I am

Her gaze drifted to the sky. She looked at the stars, their sparkling beauty reflecting in her deep orange eyes.

_What I am, this I know for sure, but…who am I?_

Sesshomaru's eyes pieced their own, searching for answerers. This woman, this creature standing in front of him made him curios.

Seeing his questioning look, Yuhi began to arrange her thoughts, thinking where to begin. _Well, I guess I should start with the beginning…_

„ I was born of nothing but the will of my creator, and I was given mind, a rank, eternity." She stooped a moment to look at his expression. It was as blank as usual, but his eyes told her to continue. And so she arranged her thoughts in order to cover every possible question. „… But not a body, because a form of flesh and bones merely keeps you from expressing your power in its true, free form. I have no past, no present, and no future. For me, time is relative, time does not exist.We, the people of my world are omnipresent, we existed when this earth was born, we exist now and we will exist until it's gone." Yuhi made a small pause to catch her breath and continued with a smile."In a few words, I am fire."

OK, now I said it. Now he will think I am mad, or to dangerous for his world.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. A hint of disbelieve creped onto his mind. „I have never heard of any sort of embodiment of fire, only demons that use fire, but never the element itself." His voice was emotionless. He was analyzing the information, letting it sink in.

Yuhi watched him dumbfounded, then it hit her._ Of course he does not know, he never saw one of us before. _„Well, it's obvious that you never heard of us. This is the first time we interfere in your world, we were merely observers until now."

„ I see… Tell me then, what is your purpose here? What made your people go against your believes and interfere in this world?" Sesshomaru was confused. First this beautiful woman, managed to keep up with him, now she tells him she is from another world, and that she is actually the fire element. That can't be possible, in front of his eyes now was a flesh and bone woman, not a flame. Her form did change into one during the fight, but she might be a foreign type of demon, with unknown aura, but fire?

* * *

Inuyasha was nervously pacing through the camp. Yuhi left without a word, and she was gone for two days. Two days without knowing anything about her angered the hayou. „Where the hell is that wench? Why couldn't she tell us where she went? What if she was attacked?" 

„Calm down Inuyasha, she will come back, and I am sure she is safe, you saw how good she fights." Kagome's voice was calm, trying to smooth the frustrated hayou, but she was worried too.

„Well she better be okay, because I'll kill her when I see her! She worries us sick!!!"

„Actually," Began Miroku, a evil grin appearing on his face „It is you that makes a tragedy out of it. Am I wrong, or did you start to consider Lady Yuhi a part of the group?"

„WHAT???" Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato. He rapidly turned on his heels, leaned against a tree and spoke in a low voice. „I was worried about her, because she saved Kagome's life, and I owe her one, that's all."

They all looked at Inuyasha, and started giggling, but in their souls they were all worried about the red haired girl.

* * *

Yuhi's gaze drifted one more time to the night's sky. _Is it a good or a bad thing to tell him all about me?… He is strong, and I might use that strength in my advantage later in the battle. To do so I mus learn his trust, so yes, I must inform him about me._

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, lifted her chin and said proudly.„I am a… a hunter, and my target is the evil you call Naraku."

Sesshomaru looked at her, a bit shocked, a bit intrigued, and answered in his usual, deep baritone, monotone way of speech. "I am afraid, hunter, that you most stop this pursuit of yours. Naraku is mine to kill."_The insolent wench…Naraku is mine to kill._

Yuhi watched him for a few moments, letting the words sink in. She saw the anger in his eyes, followed by confidence. A knowing smirk appeared on her face. _So arrogant, so so arrogant…_

„It will be my pleasure to let you do my work" She looked at him, waiting for a reaction. She was not disappointed. His eyebrow raised, questioning my reasons, as well as her respect.

Sesshomaru was suspicious._ Is she mocking me?If she does, she can be a god, I will not tolerate such disrespect._

Behind orange eyes, Yuhi guessed his thoughts. His reactions betrayed him. _Hmpf, what a shmug, I am not one of his minions, nor a weak human afraid of his majestic power_. With that in her mind, she continued, the smirk on her face getting wider. „But I am afraid that you seem to be incapable."

„ How dare you speak like this to me? I am a demon lord, how dare you say I am incapable? Do you have no respect?"_ Oh she will pay for this…_

This time it was Yuhi's turn to raise the eyebrow, questioning his sanity. _So arrogant, so so arrogant…_

„ Do you have no limit to arrogance?" Her voice grew louder with each word, adding a drop of venom in it to do the trick. „Listen to me well, I don't give a damn of what you are, I don't care about rankings in this world! If you want my respect you will have to earn it! And yes you are incapable! If you wore more capable, I would't have had to come here, and Naraku would rest in pieces!!" she was panting from anger, her knuckles were white, and her eyes where burning flames._ If you wold have been more capable I would have been home…_

Her words burned him. His pride was hurt. To say that Sesshomaru was angry, well, that would be an understatement. He fas furious on her lack of respect. Nobody ever dared to call him incompetent, and he was determined to show her a lesson.

Yuhi saw it. A slim stripe of energy, like a slim snake of pure power, forming at the tips of his claws. She saw it coming, and even if her instincts screamed to her to move, she stayed foot. She didn't move a muscle when the whip coiled around her. She didn't blink when she was dragged toward him, never losing eye contact, drowning in his anger… Their bodies were only inches apart. He could feel her breath, she could let herself be intoxicated with his demonic aura. She watched his face, and saw victory. When he spoke, he spoke with a husky voice. „Do you submit?"

Yuhi looked into his eyes. His power was a drug, clouding her senses." I…I will…" Her hand traveled to his chest releasing a bit of her heating power into his body. Her eyes became red. „I will never submit! I am free!"

The moment she touched his chest, Sesshomaru felt like heat enfolded him. The initial feeling was nice, but then he realized with mazedness that the temperature was rapidly growing. His blood started to heat up, to boil._ What… what has she done to me?_ Sesshomaru's golden orbs were terrified for the first time in his life. If she didn't stop, he would die.

„What are you doing to me?" Sesshomaru asked with a pained voice.

„Release me and I will stop." Her hand hurt, as Sesshomaru's whip dug further in her flesh. _Pain, feels so real, I never felt physical pain before… so many new feelings…_

Suddenly, the pain was gone, leaving only a slight memory of it's presence. He released her and Yuhi's hand left his chest, leaving him flushed from the boiled blood inside.

Sesshomaru's eyes still held the terror in them, but gradually they started to regain their blankness. He was panting, trying to stabilize the temperature if his blood, in the same time trying to cope with the pain.

„Go somewhere to cool your blood, the pain will vanish as well." Her anger was gone, and so was his, they once more remained happy. In pain, but happy.

„I believe there is a stream near by, care to join me?"_What am I thinking, she just killed me moments ago…Strange, but I can't hate her for that, like all my anger was consumed…_

„I don't bathe in water." Her voice sounded like it was the most common thing ever.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She didn't seem dirty. His look turned quizzical again.„Then how is it that you clean yourself?"

„I…I bathe in flames, they clean my spirit and purify me." Yuhi's words were a near whisper and if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's demonic hearing, he would never know what she said.

Then that is what you shall do.' His expression was amazed and yet understanding. „Shall we go?"

She slightly nodded, and they started walking. Their limbs were sour, muscles were aking from all the effort and adrenaline. When they thought they will never make it, Sesshomaru smelled the fresh water and soon they saw the stream. Yuhi stopped further along, assuring the place for the ritual was good. As she saw Sesshomaru head to the stream, she sat on her knees, placed Hitora on the ground and began to whisper the mantra created for the event.

„I call upon the fire from the depth of my soul,

I cal upon my power

Release me from the world upon

I fell, release me, be the all knower

I call for you, to purify

My body and my soul…"

The last thing Yuhi felt, before flames embraced her, was Sesshomaru's aura, sitting behind a bush like a teenage boy peeping on a girl. _He can be so funny sometimes…_ And then everything became a blur. Shades of red and orange danced in her eyes and she felt the need to close them.

Fire surrounded her, making her body feel protected, loved. The clothes disappeared from her body due to the high temperatures. Her powers embraced her like she was a child, and Yuhi willingly gave into them letting them caress her, gentler that any lover could, entering mind and heart. She felt light. Her feet were no longer touching the ground, and the peace of soul was almost unbearable. As fire entered her every fiber, feeding from her feelings. _I…feel drugged, dependent of power, of freedom…but I don't care, it feels good. It feels good to do this ritual…this ritual that I have done more that a billion times. _

As the flames subsided the battle suit formed from thin air and covered her body, Yuhi lay there on the grass, with peace in her soul and a clear mind.

**I hope it won't take long to update the next chapter. please review.**


	6. Wake up

**I present you chapter 6. **

**I have a few notes to make: hayou : half demon**

** Youki : the demonic power of a demon.**

6. Wake up.

"Wake up!" A voice rang in her head. "Wake up I tell you!" It was getting louder and louder. _Who in the name of the abyss is calling me?_ She slowly opened her eyes, lifted her head and checked her surroundings. Yuhi found herself in a large room with blue walls. _Where the fuck am I? I was in the forest moments ago… after the ritual, I… I fell asleep…_

"Awake at last eh?" The loud voice rang in her ears once more.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Show yourself you coward!" _And where am I? _Suddenly there was a flash before her eyes and a man appeared beside her, holding her chin up with his index finger.

"How rude of you! Did you forget us already?" His blue eyes looked into her orange ones. A smirk made its way across his features. He suddenly released her chin and stood up so that she could see him better. He was tall, with short, spiky blond hair. His features were very masculine , with a slender, yet muscular body.

"You!... You impertinent bastard! Lightning, where am I? Take me back now!" She was furious, first he confused her, then he calls her rude. These two things were enough to make Yuhi's already instable temper, boil.

"Wow, wow, my little tigress, let us not be rash. Are you not happy to see me my flaming rose? Because I am…" His words were said in a sultry tone, while he took a lock of Yuhi's hair between his fingers.

Yuhi was stunned. Lightning never talked to her like that. He never touched her nor said sweet words. _Strange thing is that I used to call him names, I used to make fun of him, and he used to get angry. Damn it, I won't be fooled by him, not by him! _"So… I see they gave you a body. Did you learn how to use it?" Yuhi felt better, and she was determined to not let the flirty element mock her.

"Yes I do have a body, do you like it?" His smile reappeared on his face once again. "And don't worry my hot blooded princess, I know how to use it… in every way." At this last comment, Yuhi's face turned red and his smile grew bigger.

"Stop it! What do you want! Tell me now or you will regret having a body." Her face was still a little flushed but her gaze was firm.

"Is this how you treat an old fried that missed you? I must say that I am hurt." His voice was silky but his eyes turned a more electric blue, showing his anger.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him. Her patience was running short.

"What do I want?" he hissed back at her, "I, want to know what were you doing with that weak earth creature? Why were you with him? How come he saw you during your ritual? I never saw you during your ritual." The last sentence was a whisper, but Yuhi's oversensitive hearing, cached the words. Her eyes grew bigger as his words resisted in her mind.

"Did you bring me here to reproach me that I never showed you my ritual? Lighting ? Are you jealous that I am closer to Sesshomaru?" A smirk appeared on her face as her eyes danced with achievement. _Hehehe, I would have never thought that Lightning will be jealous of another._

"NO!" His cheeks were rather colored. "I do not care who you get involved with while on Earth. It is just that he might distract you from the mission. And you shouldn't trust him. And…" Now his eyes were a little brighter. "Even if you did get involved with him, after the mission is ended, you must return home." _I will take care of that._

Yuhi watched him. He watched his look,, the way it seemed to avoid hers and how a evil smile made its way across his features at the last sentence. "I am glad that you worry about me, but as you already know, I can take care of myself. So, my lightly little friend, there is no need to worry. I will trust who I see fit to trust. Now would you please send me back?!"

"Of course…" He came closer to her, with each step, Yuhi's heart added one more beat.

When he was inches away, her heart was pounding like crazy. _Why does my heart beat so fast? I don't find him attractive, and neither do I find him a threat. Oh my god at this rate, he car surely hear my heart, oh no… _

"Is something wrong?" She could feel his breath on her neck, as his whispered words were sliding in her mind.

"N…nno, nothing is wrong." Her voice was shaking, all her courage, all the fury inside of her melted as she felt his right hand at the back of her neck. _Oh all mighty Abyss, help, me! He's going to kiss me. _But he didn't. In a few seconds, her eyes were heavy and her body was getting numb. She fell, but got caught by strong arms that started carrying her.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams my little princess."

* * *

Sesshomaru was flying over the forest, his youki cloud gathered beneath his feet. He felt rather guilty for leaving the red headed woman, but he was sure that she was safe without his protection. When the ritual ended, she fell asleep on the grass, a barrier of fire protecting her small body. _ That woman, no, not a woman, an element… she will be alright, I am sure of it. _Even if he wanted to stay, he couldn't. He smelled his brother near by, and Sesshomaru was not quite in the mood to quarrel with the hayou. Thus, he flied over the forests, to find Rin and Jaken.

* * *

"Here she is!" The faint sound of voices ringed in her ears. "Is she dead? She's not moving!" the sound was getting closer. "THAT BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL SESSHOMARU IF HE DID SOMETHING TO HER!" OK now, nobody could ignore that. 

Yuhi slowly opened her eyes, the sun light slightly bothering her. She was on the same spot were she fell asleep after her ritual. _Was it all a dream? I never seemed to move, so did I dream about Lightning? But… it all felt so real…_

"Look Inuyasha, she is fine! She woke up." Kagome said in a relivable tone. "Yuhi, are you all right?" Now she sounded slightly worried.

As Yuhi stood up, she was assaulted by Inuyasha. He was sniffing her. "I know he was here, his smell is all over the place. And on her too…" he mumbled as he continued his sniffing.

Yuhi quizzically watched him. Then, in less then a second, her look turned angry. She punched Inuyasha in the head, looking at him with a twitching eyebrow. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ABYSS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNIFFING MY ASS???PERVERT! YOU HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WITH THAT MONK!!!"

"Now, now, Lady Yuhi, I must argue with you here. I do not sniff bottoms, I grab them" Said Miroku, trying to defend his reputation.

"I wasn't sniffing you with perverted intentions so you didn't have to punch me! I was just checking to see where did that bastard touch you!" Said Inuyasha while carefully rubbing his head.

"Well Yuhi, I guess we deserve an explanation. Why is Sesshomaru's smell on you?" Sango's look was suspicious.

_Why are they so interested in Sesshomaru? Who is he to them? _She suddenly looked at Inuyasha. _Well the two if them have similar features, now that I look better at Inuyasha… could it be possible that they are related? Well, it can't kill to ask. _""Inuyasha," She paused to see if she got the hayou's attention. "Are you and Sesshomaru related?" The moment the words escaped her lips, a low growl echoed in the clearing. Clearly, Inuyasha was not happy with the question.

Taking the role of the lawyer in this situation, Kagome decided that she was more capable than Inuyasha to tell the story. Mostly because Inuyasha started to throw with curses that could make a sailor blush.

"Well," began Kagome in a calm voice. "You see, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother. They have the same father, but Sesshomaru's mother was a demoness, and Inuyasa's was a human." She paused a little bit, but seeing that Yuhi urged her to continue, she adjusted her voice and continued. "When I first met Sesshomaru, he was after Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga. Inuyasha fought with him and cut off his arm with Tessaiga, while protecting me."

"But… he had two arms when I saw him! How did he get it back?" Yuhi's voice held curiosity. She was like a child listening to a bed time story.

"I really don't know…The thing is that after a while, he stopped his quest for Tessaiga. Even if Sesshomaru is the kind of demon that hates humans, he has a small child traveling with him. I don't know how he accepted her, but the little girl seams to have changed the icy Sesshomaru. Even if he did try to kill me several times, he also saved Inuyasha's life, and when it comes to Rin, I believe that he will do anything for her. The fact that he seeks to kill Naraku as well doesn't make him a foe, but he's no friend either." When Kagome finished, she had a frown on her face, probably remembering the times Sesshomaru tried to kill her.

Yuhi's expression was dreamy, and that reflected in the tone of her voice. "I see…"

"What were you doing with that bastard anyway?" Inuyasha's voice rang in her ears, loud, demanding and rude as ever.

_OK…What am I going to tell them? I can't tell them the truth, or I'll have to explain how come I managed to fight him and not die…I must come up with something, fast! Think Yuhi think!... I got it!_ "Well you see, I left camp to train, and I lost track of time. When I finished it was morning already, so I took a little nap and afterward I was planning to return to camp." She stopped to see if the story was credible so far. Luckily, they didn't suspect a thing, so she continued. "I woke up because I was being attacked by a demon. I was tired because of my training and lack of sleep and I couldn't fight properly. Just when I thought I will meet my end, Sesshomaru appeared an killed the demon. He saved my life. The little girl that was with him gave me some of their food. He didn't ask me anything, he didn't even look at me. Before he left, he told me to go in this clearing and get some rest. I did so, and he put a barrier around me for protection. And, that is all." When she finished, she had a small smile on her face. The story turned out well in the end, and it explained everything.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved your life?" Shippo's eyes were as big as sausages. He couldn't believe that the great demon lord saved a human from death. And above that he protected her.

"Yes Shippo, he did." Yuhi still had that dreamy smile on her lips. _He did so much more… He matched me in power. _

"Well, that brings out a new side of Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku's voice was happy, full of hope. He watched Sango being drawn in Yuhi's story, and thought now was the perfect time to feel the young demon slayer's backside. His hand slowly traveled to the desired spot, and made contact with it. Seeing that Sango was far to absorbed by Yuhi's words, he gave her a small squeeze.

The moment Sango felt a hand squeeze her backside, she turned at least five shades of red. In the next moment, her boomerang gracefully landed on his head, and her palm found her favorite task: Slapping the monk's face. Hard. The words streamed from her mouth automatically. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!"

* * *

They set camp in the clearing they found Yuhi. Kagome and Sango started preparing super, while Shippo was sent to gather some more fire wood. Yuhi decided to stay a little further, to be able to clear her mind. 

_Why did Sesshomaru leave? Did I frightened him with the ritual? And… "What do I want?I, want to know what were you doing with that weak earth creature? Why were you with him? How come he saw you during your ritual? I never saw you during your ritual.". Was that all a dream? No, I would never have a dream about Lightning, plus it was to real to be a dream. Urgh!... I hate this! It was supposed to be only a mission. Now it transformed into something way to complicated and that Naraku didn't even appear…_

She barely finished her thought, when a familiar aura began to make it's presence felt. _That Kagura…_ She stood up, and ran to the others. "You better prepare yourselves, Kagura decided to pay us a late night visit!"

They saw Kagura in the distance, surrounded by Naraku's poisoned insects. What they didn't see was the child flying near Kagura. He looked about ten years old, his hair was white and his look was pure evil. The devilish child held a naghinata in his hand. They stopped in front of them and the child stepped in front to speak. Inuyasha also stepped in, showing his leader position. They looked like the leaders of armies, before a major battle. Firs negotiate, then kill. The only difference was that Inuyasha wasn't a man of words, he was a man of action, so when he was close enough, he unsheathed Tessaiga and cut the child's head.

"Inuyasha, he might have been innocent! Why did you do that?" Kagome's voice was desperate.

"That child reeked of Naraku. He was anything but innocent!" His voice didn't hold any emotion, Inuyasha was saying facts, not presumptions.

"Look! He's not dead!" Yelled Shippo from Kagome's shoulder.

In deed, the child's body was surrounded by a protective barrier, and inside it his head was literally, putting itself back. Bones formed, followed by tendons, muscles, and skin. In a minute, his head was back and it looked like it was never cut off. His eyes shot open and when he spoke, his voice was dripping with malice and venom. "I hoped that I will be able to keep this as a surprise, but I see that you are inpatient."

Inuyasha's bark like voice echoed thru ought the clearing. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WE AIN'T GIVING YOU ANY JEWEL SHARDS, AND YOU AIN'T TAKING THTEM FROM US, SO FUCK OFF!!!"

"My my…" The evil child's silky voice gave everyone creeps. "How rude of you to speak that way. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hakudoshi. I did not come here for jewel shards. I came here to take a certain someone to Naraku. It seems she is worth his attention."

Hearing his words, Inuyasha instinctively moved in front of Kagome. "He won't get his filthy hands on Kagome!"

"Kukuku…" The evil laugh was identical with Naraku's. "You stupic half breed! I don't want you weak miko. I was sent to get somebody else."

"Who?" Yuhi stepped in from the shadows.

As Hakudoshi registered the new person, he checked what he saw with Naraku's indications. _Slender body, Blood red hair, orange eyes… it must be her. _"You. I came here for you."

"And were do you wish to take me?" All eyes were on her. Did she actually consider what Hakudoshi said?

"It seems that my master is interested in you, human. Though I don't know why, I must bring you to him at all costs. He wishes to see you, closely." His face was an evil mask. When he looked at them, a trace of disgust could be seen, wishing that they would just fall into oblivion.

"You are mad if you think that Yuhi will come with you." Inuyasha was scandalized by the mere concept of Hakudoshi's idea.

"Then she will be forced to come." His face still had the evil mask, and his voice was confident.

"Ha! In your dreams! We will fight back! She will never come with you! Right Yuhi?" he looken into her eyes, searching for approval, but found none. His eyes grew large, even though his mind didn't fully accept her unspoken answer."Right?"

**Read & Review please. **


	7. Play with evil

**I hope you enjoy the story, this is chapter seven. Please review and tell me what you think**. **Critics are welcomed, so don't be shy:P**

**samiyosho** **: poisonous insects that act as Naraku's eyes and ears.**

7. Playing with evil

Even if she saw the desperation in Inuyasha's eyes, Yuhi turned toward Hakudoshi and spoke in a even voice. "I will join you to your master on my own free will on one condition. You will not harm my friends, you will not even get close to them during my stay at Naraku."

"And what if I don't agree to your terms?" He gripped his naghinata, showing that he is ready for battle if necessary.

"I assure you, that you would like me cooperative." Her eyes dangerously flared, and now the pits of hell could be seen in them. She wanted no conflict, and she had to convince Hakudoshi that danger is imminent, without actually revealing her true identity.

His eyes didn't miss the dangerous fire in her eyes, but he dared to look into them. What he saw brought goosebumps even to a person like him. It was like her eyes were a window to chaos. _If she keeps this up, she might cooperate well with Naraku. _"Very well, I accept your terms. We will leave immediately."

A smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you." She ignored Inuyasha's yelling, turned toward Kagome and addressed Hakudoshi, without actually looking at him. "Will you please allow me to say good bye to my dear friend Kagome?"

His eyes rolled but he didn't say anything to stop her. Yuhi walked toward Kagome, and when she got near her, she hugged her tightly, like she was a dear friend she will not see anymore.

Kagome was out of air, but she regained her composure when she heard Yuhi whisper. "Find Sesshomaru and tell him of the situation. He must come, and I must go, for only this way I will be near Naraku. Take care, and ease Inuyasha's anger toward me. I will see you again, but promise me you will find Sesshomaru and tell him." When Kagome slowly nodded, Yuhi quickly let her go, turned on her heels and headed to were Hakudoshi was standing.

"Are we going or not? Naraku must be eager to see me."

* * *

Naraku was pacing in his room. Hakudoshi was to arrive any minute, with or without a new guest. This interesting young woman that moved with incredible speed, and looked so exotic, she will be there any moment. How did a creature like her end up with that pitiful hayou? Such speed couldn't belong to a human, so he had to know what she was, or were did she get such power. His twisted mind also held other thoughts, regarding her long legs, narrow waist, and other anatomy parts. _No, I must clear my mind. Business comes first, and my business are not finished by far…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a samyosho, one of his poisonous bees. They were his eyes and ears in the outside world. This time, the bee gave him good news. The girl, was on her way, an she came on her own free will. _Foolish girl, I wonder if she knows that she is playing with evil flames, and she might get burned. _The mere thought of success, brought a stream of laughter from deep inside his chest.

Yuhi entered the barrier Naraku created around his castle. The whole place reeked at death, and her nose cringed, trying to adjust the terrible stench.

When they reached the palace doors, Hakudoshi stood in front of her and started to speak in a monotone voice, like reading an important announcement. "My master, Naraku, made all necessary preparations for your arrival, to ensure your say is comfortable. But, if you try to escape, or kill somebody from this castle, his hospitality will disappear. Understood?"

"Yes" She said in a flat voice.

* * *

Inuyasha just couldn't stay foot. He walked like a lion in a cage, not believing what had happened. 

"So let's revise this one more time. Kagome, what did Yuhi tell you?" Sango was also worried. She knew the whole thing word by word, but they didn't have anything else to do, so they tried to find clues.

Kagome sighed, then began once more. "She said: Find Sesshomaru and tell him of the situation. He must come, and I must go, for only this way I will be near Naraku. Take care, and ease Inuyasha's anger toward me. I will see you again, but promise me you will find Sesshomaru and tell him." She took another breath, then continued. "I don't know why she wanted for us to contact Sesshomaru, it seemed very important for her… But one thing I know for sure, that she wanted us safe. That is why she made that deal with Hakudoshi."

"Keh, like that midget bastard even has a word that he could keep. And why the fuck did that wench go to Naraku?" Clearly Inuyasha was frustrated. Other words from his colorful arsenal could be heard, but luckily, only Shippo had demonic hearing, and his furious blush could say lots about Inuyasha's language.

"Urgh! Inuyasha why must you be so dense? Yuhi wend on her own accord to Naraku, because she didn't want us involved, and as a consequence, us getting hurt. Now, it's our job now to get her out of there. And if she want's Sesshomaru there so bad, then so be it." Everybody was stunned by Kagome's passionate speech. Everyone, but Inuyasha.

"Hmpf! If I have to get that bastard then she can have fun at Naraku's. I ain't doing it." He crossed his arms across his chest, making it obvious that he had a point to defend.

"Inuyasha…" His look suddenly became frightened. He's done it again. He made a mental note never to interrupt Kagome while in a passionate speech, defending their newest member, and prepared for the encounter with his old friend, the ground. "SIT BOY!" His face was immediately plastered to the ground. "You are such a jerk Inuyasha, how can you act like that after all Yuhi had done?" She then turned toward Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "We will find Sesshomaru and… And convince him to help us find and save Yuhi."

* * *

She walked through countless corridors, each having its own enchanting stench of death. Finally, Yuhi sat in front of two large doors. She had Kagura to her right, and Hakudoshi to her left. The doors opened, and they entered. She saw a figure into the shadow, but couldn't distinguish any clear features. She was not afraid, not disgusted. If Yuhi was anything right now, she was curious. _Who is this evil, this menace that threatens to destroy this world and mine? _

She watched as Kagura and Hakudoshi both bowed in front of him. She never moved from her spot, knowing better then to expose her neck to the enemy.

"Tell me your name girl." A cold and silky voice spoke in a slightly demanding tone.

"My name is Yuhi. Why do you not show yourself, so that I will be able to see whom I am speaking to?" She tried to hold the curiosity from her tone, making it neutral but diplomatic.

He slowly stood up and turned toward her. Yuhi intensely watched his every move. She was prepared for everything. Hideous looking face, horns, pointed teeth, huge claws and other things that human mythology described as evil. But she was really surprised by what she saw. She slowly measured him. His dark purple kimono, contrasting with his pale skin. The smooth line oh his jaw, the wicked smile. His eyes were red, and they gazed into hers. His long black hair cascading on his back. _He's a handsome man… but I can see that he craves for power, a power that he might not be able to control._

After she finished her inspection she heard him say. "You two, leave. The girl stays here."

* * *

They were traveling as fast as they could. Kagome eventually convinced Inuyasha to go and find Sesshomaru. Right now they were traveling at full speed to the Western lands, hoping Sesshomaru will notice their intrusion. 

It's been half a day since Yuhi left, and their journey was just beginning. Having three humans and a child with him, slowed Inuyasha considerably. But he didn't complain. The later he had to see his brother, the better.

* * *

She was now alone with the biggest evil of that time. He eyed her, measuring the danger that her eyes promised. 

_What an interesting creature this one is. So frail, yet so deceiving. What are you hiding girl?_ His red orbs roamed her body one more time, before stopping to look into her eyes. "Tell me," He began in a silky voice. "Who are you, and were are you from? You are not from these lands, and your appearance proves it."

She took a seat on a cushion she saw on the floor and began in a calm, neutral voice. "No, I am not from around here. Did you bring me all the way here to ask me that?" The last sentence was said in a mocking tone that did not please Naraku.

A tentacle coiled around her waist and lifted her in the air. Seeing that she did not look frightened, he applied some pressure to make a point. Yuhi cringed a little, but accepted the pain. He dragged her closer, her face now being only inches away from his. Naraku searched her figure for any trace of fear, but saw only anger. When their eyes met, his red eyes seemed to lock gazes with her fiery orange ones. Her eyes held the flames of heaven and hell, good and evil mixed all together.

Naraku's grip on her small frame loosened, letting Yuhi slip to the floor. "What do you want Naraku? Doing evil for what purpose?" Her voice was calm, and her eyes were still locked with his.

His eyes were wide open, still mesmerized and a little frightened by what he saw in hers. "Why should I answer you? What are you! Tell me now!"

"I am a woman like any other." Her voice was theatric, clearly showing the lack of truth in her statement.

Hearing Yuhi's words, Naraku's move suddenly changed. He became from surprise to anger, his fist dangerously hitting a near-by table. Yet, when he spoke, his voice was calm and cold. "Leave woman. I will spare your life one more day, so accommodate yourself here and wait for me to call you again."

A smile graced her lips. She stood up and headed toward the door. Her hand was ready to push it open when she stopped. Not turning to see him the words rolled from her lips. "I knew we could get along nicely." And pushed the door open.

* * *

Morning came in their makeshift camp. Inuyasha was getting everybody up an rushing them to eat breakfast. 

"What's with the rush Inuyasha, nobody's chasing us." Miroku said with a yawn.

"I caught Sesshomaru's scent. He's nearby. Do you want to sit and eat calmly, or do you want to find him?"

"Wow, Kagome, what did you do to him? Inuyasha really gets involved in this more that we do." Sango had a sleepy face, and apparently a gossipy mood.

Kagome watched with equally sleepy eyes the energic Inuyasha, and then her demon slayer friend. "I didn't do anything, but it seems that Inuyasha takes his leader role pretty serious. Let's just humor him and hope he miraculously grew a diplomatic part of the brain."

They both laughed, eat a quick breakfast and went on to get to Sesshomaru.

The day almost passed, when Inuyasha got a good trail. They soon found Sesshomaru. He turned and sat, eye to eye with his brother. Neither said a thing, nor moved.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "You have been on my trail the entire day. Why is that?"

Sensing Inuyasha's growing anger at his brother's demeanor, Kagome took a step forward, and spoke. "Naraku has Yuhi. And we don't know how to get her back. She told me to talk to you, and that you will know how to find her." She paused for a moment, not knowing if she should dare to continue or not. "…there is one more thing. She went there on free will."

At Kagome's last words, Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open. "I see." His voice was as cold as usual. _That foolish girl! What does she want? Collaboration? What were you thinking Yuhi, going there alone is dangerous even for you… You'd better find something useful while there. Pff, foolish wench. _

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, please help us find Yuhi. I don't know why she told me to tell you, but I don't believe she would have told me if she knew you wouldn't help us." Kagome was nearly pleading, a desperate trace in her voice.

_Clever girl… _"Follow me." He turned on his heels, and with no other word, he began to walk, slowly, sensing the air, stretching his senses.

Inuyasha was stunned. It was to easy to be real. "Does that mean he will help us?" He said in a low voice.

"Ofcource Lord Sesshomaru will help you." Inuyasha looked down and saw a bright smile, belonging to a little girl. She giggled and pulled his hand. "Will you carry me?"

* * *

Three days passed since Yuhi came to Naraku's castle, and two days from their last encounter. During this time, Yuhi tried to busy herself. She quickly found out that anything she needed was at her disposal. So, from morning to afternoon she trained, taking care not to show any of her powers. Every move she made was closely watched by samyosho. She learned that they were his eyes and ears, and took full advantage of that, for her own entertainment. 

In this morning for example, during training, Yuhi was a very chatty person. Since her only companions were the huge bees, she started talking with them, fully aware that Naraku could see and hear everything.

Slash.

"I see that you do not want to see ma again."

Step. Dodge.

"Too, bad. I thought we got along well."

Flip. Step. Cut. Defend.

"Anyway, I believe you lack the sense of hospitality. I mean, you invite me to your house, ask me questions, strangle me with a tentacle, leave me alone for two days, and expect what? Cooperation?" her voice became silkier and she made a gracious pirouette.

After the sentence was finished, the bee flew to her master. It entered the room in witch Naraku resided, and gave him the conversation.

_No manners you say? Well, the girl has courage to speak like that. _

In the afternoon of that day, Yuhi received a visit from Kagura. She announced Yuhi that Naraku was waiting for her.

"Thank you Kagura, tell your master that I will be there." _Now Naraku, I hope I'll get some answers…_

Five minutes later, Yuhi was heading to Naraku's quarters. She gave a short knock, and received a prompt "Enter."

Naraku was sitting on a cushion, his face hidden by the shadows. He saw Yuhi enter the room and looked at her, paying attention to every detail. The curve of her waist, her long hair. _Too bad such an exotic beauty has to die. _He motioned her to sit on a cushion near his. Yuhi moved with feline gestures, slowly sitting in the indicated place.

"You called for me?" Yuhi watched his face, searching for any sign of anger.

"I did." His voice was silky, yet dangerous. "I watched you. You are holding back on your powers." Naraku's voice was slowly gaining intensity. "Tell me now, what are you?" his crimson eyes flared dangerously.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I am what you can call a god. And I came here in human form." Her orange orbs never left his red ones while she spoke, strengthening her words with a bit of fire in her eyes.

"I see, and what is your purpose here?" The anger in his eyes decreased a bit, satisfied by Yuhi's answer.

"My purpose here is not of your concern. My question for you is, what is your purpose?"

"Besides immortality?" A grin formed on his face. "Absolute power." _And now I know a new way of gaining it._

* * *

The have been walking for hours. Sesshomaru occasionally stopped so that Rin could eat, and if the others needed their rest. Nobody questioned him, nor did they ask were they were going. 

"Is he even searching? Or are we aimlessly wandering around?" Inuyasha got a few glares after he finished his sentence, but Jaken was the first to speak.

"How dare you talk like that about my Lord, you.. you insolent half breed? Of course Lord Sesshomaru knows what he's doing. Right my Lord? You will show this disrespectful brother of yours his place!" But when Jaken turned to see his master's expression, He saw him staring at the moon, lost in thoughts.

_She's out there, I can feel her, I can feel her aura. That's it! I found her! _"I found her." At the sound of his words, everyone jumped. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to wait for them, he gathered his youki cloud beneath his feet and headed for the sky. _ They will follow._

* * *

Naraku watched her intensively, planning his next move. _No god is invincible, and no god is invulnerable. But all gods have immense power, and are immortal. I will have that immortality, take it from this human form of hers. Her blood must be a river of liquid power. I will have that power. _With that thought in his mind, he released a tentacle, and made it silently move toward Yuhi.

**Read and review **


	8. Back together

**I'm sorry for the late update, but the inspiration seemed to fail me lately. Please tell me what you think, your reviews encourage me to write more. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and the story. Again, please review. **

8. Back together

Yuhi felt a slight change in his aura, but was oblivious to the slimy tentacle that was silently moving toward her. She looked in his eyes and saw their malicious glow. She noticed the tentacle too late, and before she could move, it was securely coiled around her small frame. Yuhi's eyes suddenly grew large with fear. Her instinct told her to scream, and fight for her life with every fiber of her being. She suddenly felt crushed, the pain in her body reminding her a crucial detail._How the fuck is he going to kill me if I'm not human in the first place? _The thought brought a chuckle from her. Despite being crushed to death, Yuhi slowly began to laugh hysterically.

Naraku gave her an annoyed look. _Is she mad? Her life is about to end, I am going to take all her powers, and she laughs in my face? _"Are you mad woman? Or truly an idiot? I will kill you, here and now, then take your power and the immortality of your soul and all you can do is laugh?" At the sound of his words, Yuhi stopped laughing. _So, the fool finally understood her upcoming faith. Good, maybe now I'll receive some begging from her pretty lips._

* * *

They have been flying for almost an hour, constantly trying to keep up with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha , Kagome, Rin and Jaken were on the back of Ah-Un, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding Kirara.

Being an action person from nature, Inuyasha was already seeing himself battling Naraku, and finally defeat him. Lost in his thoughts as he was he didn't hear Kagome call him.

"Inuyasha!! Are you deaf or something?" called Kagome's irritated voice.

"Ouch!" he massaged his sensitive ears. "No I'm not, but I will be if you keep shouting at me!"

"Didn't you hear me? We are almost there, I can sense the jewel, and I think I already see a castle at the horizon."

"Hell yeah! That bastard Naraku will get his ass kicked!" Kagome rolled her eyes at hearing his words. _Urgh, childish as ever…_

_I can feel her, she's inside that castle, and Naraku is there too._ Sesshomaru took speed, approaching the castle.

* * *

As her laugh abruptly stopped, her eyes became more intense, filling themselves with flaming hatred.

"Take my power you say?" Her voice was firm, full of venom.

Naraku eyed her surprised. He tightened his grip a little bit further, but saw no sign of fear in her eyes. "Yes." Even if his voice was confident, his arrogant mind was struck dumb. _Wasn't she supposed to beg for her life? Well, no matter, I'll be satisfied enough hearing her scream while I rip her apart and get that precious juice of life from her body. _

"I see, well tell me when you will be able to do it." Yuhi's face held a smirk as she morphed in her elemental form.

Naraku's eyes were as wide as sausages from the surprise the little vixen held for him. He growled in anger, an tried to catch her, but it was useless. She just stood in front of him, watching him flipping his tentacles like a mad man. While a tentacle stabbed her flaming presence, she accidentally entered his tentacle.

Naraku roared in pain, pain he never felt before. He watched his tentacle, a part of his body being burned from the inside. As the pain was clouding his thoughts, he tried to reform his body, sure that this time, as all the other times, it will work. Unfortunately, he could not summon the damaged body parts to heal and reform themselves. As realization struck him, his vision became clouded with fear, and his mind kept chanting "Must not die. Must live. Must get away."

Yuhi was also stunned. She had heard that Naraku had the ability to regenerate his lost body parts, and that was one of the reasons they didn't manage to kill him. _But how did… uff, never mind, I need to kill him and get out of here, go home. _

Not a moment's pass since she finished her thought, that Sesshomaru appeared, wearing his usual stoic mask.

Naraku was no fool. As soon as Sesshomaru appeared, and saw that Yuhi's attention had briefly shifted from him to the demon lord, he formed his miasma sphere, and proceeded in making his escape.

"He's getting away!" Yuhi roared toward Sesshomaru. She made a move to stop Naraku, but she was stopped by a firm hand.

"Stay here, I will take care of him." His voice was as emotionless as it could be, as his eyes were on the evil hayou in the floating in the miasma sphere.

"Kukuku" came Naraku's low, evil chuckle. "You take care of me Lord Ssshomaru? It would probably be more wise to let the girl do it."

Sesshomaru was unfazed by Naraku's words. He unsheathed Tokujin and elegantly headed to were Naraku was floating. He tried to cut him down, but as in the past, the bits that were injured, merely reformed, and attacked again.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU WILL NEVER WIN AT THIS RATE!!" Yuhi's scream echoed thru ought the castle. While Sesshomaru made the mistake to look her way and growl at her, Naraku took this chance, and flew away.

Sesshomaru watched him fly, and only gave Yuhi a hateful glare. The next moment, Inuyasha and the others came.

"Yuhi, are you OK?" asked Kagome with a concerned voice.

"I am fine, you guys just missed the fun part." She rolled her eyes, looking sarcastically at Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru saw Jaken, he spoke up, his voice ice cold. "Jaken, take Rin and wait for me in the Western lands." He then grabbed Yuhi by her waist, gathered his youki cloud and flew away.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea…" replied Kagome in a shocked tone.

They slowly descended into a small clearing. Yuhi was wearing a scowl on her face, watching Sesshomaru like a spoiled child that had his toy removed from her.

After her feet found the ground once more, her anger and frustration came back. "You, you let him escape! I had him in the back of my hand! I could have ended his pathetic life there and…. And go home!!..." her last words were chocked, as she felt her throat constrict, and her face warm. She touched her eyes and realized they were watering. She was crying.

Sesshomaru watched her emotional outburst silent. Although he was to proud to admit it, he knew that it was his fault that Naraku escaped, and he felt sorry for Yuhi. "Do you miss your home so badly that you shed tears for it? Emotions are for the weak."

Yuhi's sad look turned in a fierce glare at the sound of his words. "Yes, I do miss home." She stood up, moving angrily toward him. "And how can you say that emotions are for the weak, when I saw so many people grow ten times stronger when they protected something dear? How can they be a weakness if I feel so good when I'm happy? Is it a weakness to feel happy? To love? To protect?" Her look was fierce, protecting what she believed with enthusiasm. "Before I had a body, these thing were all definitions to me, but now I see, emotions are not a bad thing, compassion for one another, love, trust, even pain and anger."

He raised an eyebrow at the sound of her words. "Even when the anger clouds your mind? Even when the pain makes you desperate? How about when greed drives you mad, and when you get stabbed by the ones that you trust?" He watched as her expression changed. Her logic was cracking, badly. "I have been on this earth for a long time, I have seen everything close, how people hopelessly gave their lives trying to protect other fools, how they have gone mad from grief after somebody loved was gone. You watched from far, but I have seen it all, and all the sides of emotions. How a father willingly gives his life to protect a weakling, living his only son behind. Does that seem normal and strong to you??" By the time Sesshomaru finished his sentence, he was almost shouting at her.

_Wow, he really got carried away… _And without thinking, Yuhi hugged him, a hug of reassurance, wanting to make him understand that not all emotions are bad, even though they are in deed a two edged sword.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with surprise, seeing and more important, feeling Yuhi hugging him. Her body was warm and she seemed so caring that he almost leaned into her embrace. But, being who he was, he remained still, and told her in a calm, smooth voice. "Let go of me, please."

Hearing those calm words coming from his lips, made Yuhi's throat constrict once more. She didn't even catch their meaning, all she heard was his soft voice. Not managing to keep her feelings in check anymore, adding the fact the she wasn't yet used with them, made her lean even more into Sesshomaru. And she let the tears run freely.

Hearing the young woman cry and sob in his chest, made Sesshomaru's icy heart melt a little bit, as compassion crawled to the surface. He placed one clawed hand affectionately on her head, and one on her back, rubbing her softly, trying to stop her crying. After a while, her tears turned into sobs, that subdued to simple whimpers from time to time.

"I really want to go home…" Her voiced was hoarse, due to all the crying. As she lifted her face from Sesshomaru's chest, her beautiful orange eyes were puffy. She wiped her eyes, an looked at him with a tired smile. "I never thought that crying could warn me out so."

He replied her, softly stroking her hair. "Come, lets sit and we shall talk about what happened."

They were both leaning against a tree. They sat like that and talked for hours, each telling what had happened these past days.

"Oh, an what did Inuyasha say? Tell, me!" said Yuhi between giggles.

"His face looked like he just saw a ghost, and he mumbled incoherent words all the way." Incredible, but Sesshomaru was having a full time conversation with Yuhi, making the female laugh and giggle when the told her of Inuyasha's dumb and childish behaviour.

She tried her hardest to stop laughing, but while imagining Inuyasha babbling with a trace of droll on the corner of his mouth, didn't help to much. "Well, at least you had fun, Naraku has no humor." Her face changed to serious, remembering that she had something to discus with him.

"What is it?" He saw the sudden change in her attitude and wondered what it was.

"When he tried to kill me, and I morphed, I accidentally infused my powers inside the tentacle. The thing is not that it brought him pain, but that he could not regenerate anymore." She eyed him, not knowing if she should ask that hopeful question that was creping inside her mind. "I…I was wondering…."

"It could be possible" Sesshomaru cut her off, as if reading her thoughts. "But we can't be sure. We need to analyze this and even test it if we can."

After a few moments of thinking, Yuhi came with an idea. "Taking in consideration that my fire burns things to oblivion, this might be the reason why he was not able to reform his body. But As I saw he wasn't even able to regenerate. If that is the case, them we might be able to kill him." She stoped for a moment, analyzing the situation. "If I could contact one Lightning, he might be able to do a bit of researching for me and tell me why he couldn't regenerate. He has the time and the resources." _Even if we could dig this up, time here passes differently and it will take probably years to find the correct information._

Sesshomaru watched her, how she seamed to be lost in thoughts. "I see. Then you should probably try and contact him."

"You right. I will go right away. Please, stay here, I don't know how he will react, and it would be safer."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you insinuating that I cannot protect myself?"

_Urgh, this arrogance!!!_ "I am insinuating that I don't know what to expect of him, and we don't need other conflicts, we have greater problems in our hands right now."

"I will come with you, but stay at a fair distance." His look said that what he said was final.

Yuhi rolled her eyes, than spoke in a slightly defeated tone. "Fine, do as you wish."

As they reached a large clearing, Yuhi stopped in the middle of it, analyzing it. "It's good. Sesshomaru, please stay out of sight."

Sesshomaru retreated in the shade of the trees, anxiously waiting for Yuhi's next move. He watched her as she started walking in circles, then shouted at the air above. "Lightning, show yourself! I wish to talk to you!"

The next thing he saw was a massive electric discharge.

"Missed me already?" As the smoke from the discharge subdued, a tall blonde man appeared. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. A smirk graced his flawless features. _Now, why did my fiery tigress summoned me?_

"Don't flatter yourself, I called you to help me analyze something." Yuhi was sober, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru studied the element. He seemed strong, but he wasn't sure if stronger than he was. His body language said he was the cocky type, with a big mouth that could rival with Inuyasha's. _His attitude will do no god in a potential battle._

"So Fire, what you are telling me is that you need me to analyze some data and see if it is possible for you to kill this Naraku." Lighting's voice was formal. Even if he joked all the time, when things got serious his attitude changed.

Yuhi nodded. "Right."

"OK, come here so that I will be able so get the data from you." Yuhi got closer to him. She had to show Lighting her memory of the fight with Naraku.

_What are they doing. _Sesshomaru was getting impatient. It was unlike the cold demon lord to be impatient and curious, but the feeling was there, so he had to cope with it.

As Yuhi got closer to Lightning, a small smirk appeared of his lips. He took a step toward her, put a hand on her waist and yanked her closer.

When Sesshomaru saw this, he couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. _Why is he holding her like that? Why does she not protest? And why do I care?_

Yuhi looked in the blue eyes of the man in front of her. She could lose herself in the sea of those eyes, but she had to be careful, if not, she might drown. Lightning on the other hand looked at her like a hungry predator. When he spoke, his voice was silky, alluring. "Oh how I love this memory transfer method." Then his lips touched hers.

_WHAT?? What is he doing? She was supposed to tell him what happened, not let herself kissed by him!_ Jealousy was biting hard on Sesshomaru's soul and he had to dig his claws in the palm of his hand to stop himself from going out there and rip the life out of the insolent element.

The events flashed in Lightning's head, no detail being left out. The way Yuhi infused her power in Naraku's body, and how he could not regenerate. After seeing that, he thought it might be possible for her to kill the evil hayou, but he had to analyze it better. After he collected all the data, his lips lingered on hers a moment longer, long enough for Yuhi to notice, then she drew back.

A bit flushed and highly embarrassed because Sesshomaru had to see the memory transfer, Yuhi spoke, her voice a bit shaky. "Tell me when you find something. And make it fast, I don't have time. Now go!" He took one last look at her and disappeared.

**Thousand of thanks for the people who reviewed. I don't know when the next chapter will come up, all I'm telling you is that the story will soon ** **come to an end. **

**I have a question for you guys, who would you like Yuhi to remain with? Sesshomaru? or Lightning? **

**Thanks for reading, with love, Ity :P **


	9. One step closer

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. After a short talk with a friend of mine, I decided to change the rating of the story from T to M. So, dear readers, expect a lemon in this chapter. I'm telling you in advance that this is my first lemon, so it might suck... Please don't kill me for it, enjoy. :P**

9. One step closer

He had a smug look on his face and his aura emanated accomplishment. Seeing him walk with such pride, she questionably looked at him. _What's wrong with him? We have more important issues at hand…_

"What's with the smug look?" She subconsciously knew that his answer won't satisfy her.

"Huh? Oh…. Nothing…" The dreamy look on his face clearly said something else, so she pushed him a little further.

"Well, that nothing left you with a smile that I rarely see. What did you do Lightning, cause genocide by striking the poor humans? Made a pact with the devil that at the end of the earth you will deliver the killing blows, or what?"

Stupefied and hurt by her words, Lightning turner to look at her. "Wind those are horrible things you speak of? Who would be cruel enough to do something like that?"

As Wind listened to him speak with such passion, her jaw practically fell to the ground. "WHAT?! Who are you and where is Lightning? Speak fast! The Lightning I know is mean, cruel, selfish, and other adjectives like those!"

"Why Wind my dearest friend, of course it's me. And even if I was cruel, that was the past me…" Wind couldn't hear his next statements, mainly because she was in utter shock and secondly because Lightning started to glide on the floor toward his room.

"Oh my, father of us all, he's gone mad…"

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly approached the small figure standing in the clearing. She looked like a rare flower that stood there to absorb every ray of sun. So fragile, and yet so strong, probably the only one able to get rid of the pesky evil hayou.

Yuhi weakly lifted her head to meet his golden eyes. "Hi."

"You have an interesting way to give your memories." His tone was flat, completely void of any emotion.

She replied in the same flat tone. "Standard procedure." Then lifted herself of the ground. "Lets go, we need to find Inuyasha."

His eyebrow twitched for a moment, not liking the idea of collaborating with his half brother. "Why? The two of us should be able to finish Naraku."

A small smile crept it's way onto her lips, but she quickly shoved it off. "Yes, we are, but the only one who can purify the jewel is Kagome. Now come on, it's almost night, let's find a place to camp."

Sesshomaru calmly watched her small form walking in front of him. He could almost see her eyes scanning the area for a suitable place. After watching her for a few minutes, his highly sensitive ears, cached the sound of a hot spring. His cleaning instinct kicked to the surface and he started to head toward the spring, leaving the young woman to follow him.

"This will be a good place for the night." It was a statement that didn't ask for opinion. He saw that she took her place, leaning against a tree. "I will shortly return."

"Were are you going?"

Sesshomaru lazily turned toward her. "To clean up."

Without giving him another glance, Yuhi leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. After she felt his aura go further and further she cracked one eye open. _Well, well, now let's see why do you people enjoy water so… _ And as her curiosity kicked in, she masked her scent and headed toward the spring were Sesshomaru went. Being careful not to make a noise, she found a good spot to watch him. Even though her thoughts held pure curiosity, she couldn't help but feel uneasy for watching him in such a private moment. On the other hand, a feeling of excitement ran over her.

With elegant moves, Sesshomaru began to undress, discarding his armor and then starting to untie his shirt. He was oblivious to the young woman that watched his every move. With secure moves, he revealed his upper body, muscles tensing and relaxing beneath his flawless skin. The steam of the hot spring were rising in the air giving a glow to his pale skin. _He…he's… he's an idiot! He is very vulnerable right now! Anybody could attack him in this state! _"Idiot!" The moment those words left her lips, Yuhi realized she said them out loud… loud enough for the partially naked demon to hear. She inwardly cursed for her lack of control and emerged from the bushes.

Sesshomaru watched the red headed woman scream. She hid her scent pretty well, but unfortunately for her she couldn't control the emotions she wasn't used to, so he heard her rasped breathing from a mile away. He mentally smirked knowing that the curious element watched him undress. As she exited her hiding place, he raised an eyebrow at her. "….?"

"You!..you… y-y-you…" as she slowly realized their current proximity, Yuhi's voice began to shutter. The motive of her outburst slowly crawled out of her grasp. "You could have been in danger!" Suddenly her motivation was reborn, eyes blazing, criticizing his lack of attention.

With a voice that held a small trace of amusement, Sesshomaru gave her the most honest answer he could muster. "Taking in consideration that you carefully watched over me, I doubt that anything could have happened to me." A smirk made it's way onto his graceful lips.

Seeing his smug attitude, Yuhi's anger flared up once more. "Why you!!" Her fist flew to connect with his jaw, but due to his demonic speed, he cached her angry attempt to hurt him. As their eyes locked on one another, her fist unclenched and smoothly steeled on his cheek.

Sesshomaru felt the calming waves of heat coming from her, and he knew that the fiery girl in front of him was slowly relaxing. When he felt her warm hand connect with his face, he couldn't help but lean a bit into her touch. Her aura was so soothing, trying to warm up his own icy one. Her body language, so inexperienced transmitting her emotions in their raw state…She was just so… appealing.

Yuhi stared in the eyes of the man towering above her. He was an example of complete self-control, a cold unmoved block of ice. This block of ice was half naked in front of her, leaning into the touch of her hand. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Emotions were pouring out of her in waves of heat. _What are these things, these emotions? And why in the name of the creator can't I control them? _Suddenly her eyes widened, orange orbs shockingly watching half lidded golden ones. Her face turned at least five different shades of read as she felt his warm tongue on her hand. _Did he just lick my hand? Did mister freeze just lick my hand??_

He just couldn't help it. All her emotions clashing with him made him loosen his control. She was so warm, his exact opposite. "You are showing weakness." _So fragile right now, I could break her in any moment… I could lose myself in her… just this once, couldn't I? _Slowly he leaned closer to her, keeping his gaze glued to hers. _Should I?... _ Their lips were barely one inch apart when Sesshomaru looked one last time in the depths of her eyes. Seeing the small hesitation in them he spoke in a husky tone, his breath sending chills up her spine. "Next time don't hesitate." And he let go of her hand. He took his discarded clothes and went to their camping place, leaving a very confused red-head behind

"_Next time don't hesitate."_ His words kept repeating in her mind like a broken record. She slowly regained her composure and started to walk back to camp. _Even if I want something, I can't have it. I will leave soon and I could never have it, have you…I mustn't have you. _When she reached the clearing she saw Sesshomaru lean against a tree. He nodded in her direction, silently telling her to sleep while he stood on a higher branch watching the moon.

* * *

"Did you manage to find something?"

"Actually I did. The reason Fire managed to stop Naraku's regeneration in the origin of her powers and the way they work. Naraku's body would regenerate an reform every time he was cut, slashed, etc… He managed to control his sliced parts like they were still a part of him. That is how it looks at least, but if you take a closer look, he actually implements a sort of genetic order right before the parts get detached from his body. They can only do what he told them before they were cut off."

"I see…" Wind frowner a bit. "He seems to be pretty smart…for a feudal era villain."

Lightning nodded, approving her opinion. "In fact he is very smart. He plans his moves ahead to be able to give the genetic order in time. For that he has to know the enemy inside out, to be able to know what ticks him off in order to react when he wants to."

"Well then, if he is so smart, how come until now, that colorful group managed to delay him every time?"

Seeing Wind's confusion he smirked. "from the data Fire gave me, it seems like he is to confident in his own powers. His arrogance is his downfall." He sighed, mentally tired. "in any case, Fire will be most likely able to defeat him, because her powers act at a genetic level and they practically destroy any trace of order he might send. Also it will considerably slow his regeneration process, thus giving her a better chance to destroy him."

"Good, we will tell her that so that she can come home already." _Because I miss her._

* * *

Yuhi watched him for a few minutes then took a seat against a tree. _…don't hesitate. If I don't, what could happen? I will leave after Naraku is defeated… I will go back home, were emotions are a taboo that only the bravest dare to trespass. Maybe…maybe I should enjoy them while I have them within my grasp…maybe… _ She lifted her eyes to watch him. His silver hair glowed in the moon light, a small breeze making it move in waves on his back. Yuhi allowed herself to daydream, fascinated by the view of the man in front of her. Without being able to stop them, a wave of strange feelings washed her, bringing a feeling of emptiness inside her core. Her powers flared up, responding to her need, her thoughts, and Yuhi felt the familiar feeling of flames surrounding her body.

Feeling the intense wave of heat coming from her, Sesshomaru looked down to were Yuhi was supposed to be, but was surprised to see that she wasn't there. When he lifted his eyes, he found himself staring into flaming orange ones. She was floating in front of him, her aura giving her an unearthly appearance. Like an angel of desire, her look ignited his soul, and when she spoke her voice was sensual. "I will not hesitate." Then her lips crashed on his. Her actions were impulsive, and at first he was shocked to see the flaming red-head do such a daring move, like she wanted to prove something to herself. The thought was quickly pushed aside as her warm hand came to rest on his chest.

Being highly inexperienced, Yuhi had no idea what to do from now on, so she backed a bit to be able to breathe. She had no idea if she did it right, and all she could do was look at him with confused, wanting eyes. When her eyes met his, she saw the battle taking place inside of him, a battle between instinct and self control. Unfortunately for his ice cold side, instinct won, his hand tangling in her hair, pulling her toward him. Their lips clashed in a needy kiss, one that spoke of abandon and the intensity of feelings.

His lips slowly parted hers own, his hot tongue asking for entrance. Seeing that she did nothing, he sensed the insecurity in her aura, and softly spoke to her. "Let it go… Let me guide you, just let it all go."

The words seemed like a trigger, his deep sensual voice entering every corner of her mind, feeling the pull of abandon get stronger and stronger. He pulled her flush against him, all the time looking into her eyes to catch every flicker of emotion that might pass through them. With great agility he lifted her and jumped from the tree. They descended on the grassy ground and his tongue once again demanded entrance in her mouth. This time she eagerly gave it to him. Their battle for dominance began as their tongues explored each other.

Suddenly he pulled away from her mouth and spoke in the same deep voice. "You will experience feelings that you never experienced before. And you will enjoy it."

His words were like a mantra for Yuhi's ears, and all she could do is mutter a weak "Yes."

Looking into his eyes, not knowing what to do, Yuhi waited for his next move. Of course, he complied. Sesshomaru took a few steps back and spoke in a tone that gave no room for argue. "Undress."

Her eyes widened a bit, but quietly started to undress. "Slower…" she heard his husky tone behind her. Unconsciously she complied, caught in his web, not willing to get out.

He watched her for a while with predator eyes then, approached her slowly. The way he moved and spoke brought a small shiver down her spine. _He knows exactly what he's doing, exactly what to say… _ Yuhi watched him approach her nude body.

After measuring her one last tine, Sesshomaru's clawed hand tangled itself in her blood red hair, dragging her toward his mouth.

A few minutes of mind blowing kisses passed, until his hands started to trace her form. From shoulders to lower back, the hands descended, finding round, firm buttocks, giving them a teasing squeeze. Meanwhile, Yuhi was trying to fight the sounds that threatened to escape her. Unfortunately, all her efforts crumbled to dust when Sesshomaru's mouth traveled to a sensitive area on her neck, nibbling and leaving small bites on her flesh.

"Mmmm… What are you doing?" Her clouded mind couldn't think anything more.

"Right now, nothing. I'll start doing something later." Just like earlier, his voice had a lustful tone in it.

"This nothing you do…it feels good… Probably she would have liked to say more but, she found herself at a sudden loss of words when Sesshomaru's searching mouth started to suck on a peaked pink nipple.

Being occupied with the pink peaked of her breasts, Sesshomaru didn't notice the way her eyes were rolling inside her head, but her little moans and mewls were like symphony for his ears.

As the tension started to grow, Yuhi began to feel incomplete, the need for more. "More, I….I want more…"

"You will have it. But…are you sure you are ready for it?" his hot breath on her neck, the soft words in her ear, all so tempting… how could she say no?

She nodded her head, not able to form words. She expected lots of things, but not what he did. With one digit vibrating on the bundle of nerves between her legs, and the other skillfully entering her body, Yuhi found herself squirming, moaning and arching her back to the point she felt it will break.

"How is it?" His words barely registered inside her head and she found no words to answer him. "Good, now…come for me Yuhi." Those soft words whispered in her ear, with the adding of a small bite brought Yuhi in a tornado of desire, as waves after waves of pleasure flooded her senses. Never did she knew that feelings like those existed. When Sesshomaru let her get down from the high peak, her heart rate increased at least two times and her breathing was harsh.

"…In the name of the abyss, what are you and what did you just do?" she was panting while she spoke, looking at him with pleasure clouded eyes.

Looking at her flushed face, seeing her glassy orange eyes and remembering all the delicious sounds she made had a profound effect on Sesshomaru. His member twitched painfully, and he took a few moments before answering. "Tonight, I am a man, your man….and you are my woman, all mine."

"Only yours…" And he slipped himself in her awaiting core.

**Read and review, the reviews mean a lot to me. I think that there will be like, one or two chapters before I end the story, so stick with me**


End file.
